List of Blood sets worldwide
Deuce 200 52 Brim (Ark) * 92 Bishops (Philadelphia set) * E/S 59 Brims (HATS) * Blood Stone Villains (Sanctioned on both coasts) *Untouchable Gorilla Stone Nation (Not all sets BPS connected, but operates as blood in NYC; GS/MACKATEER, GS/RYDER) *One Eight Trey Gangsters (UBN - Inactive) *Nine Trey Gangsters (Billy Bad Ass)(UBN Set - 6ix9ine, Seqo Billy) *Four Trey gangsters (Nba youngbo) *Sex Money Murda (UBN-Soundview)(Blazing Billies) *G-Shine (Gangster Killa Bloods)(HURKS)(UBN) *Valentine Bloods (UBN) *MacBallaBrims (HATS) *MacBallaFamily (dropped the brim, no longer "hat") * The oldest hood in the blood world with players still on the field is / ES ROLLIN 20 OUTLAW BLOODS * MCF Bloods (NY ) 718Dl17 // Bl125d *W/sNJNHB Rollins20s *W/sNJNHB Rolling 30s *TGB 611-6block E/S (Memphis) *Wh1800P Mob gang (piru) ( ma , ct *Eastside 187 Homicide Bloods(Ny,Sy,Va) *TDMG *westside b59m 59th street brim (south los angeles) *Booledge st B'''sp (MA) *45 east side nighborhood bloods *Big B'z *72 Ghetto bloods *Smm trenton (Ny) * Mcf Bloods (NY) ßl125 Morrisania.NY *Square lane mob *95th to 96th Deuce 9 Bottom Bound Gangsta 29 from 800 Omaha Nebraska) *Fruit Town piru *Fruit Town Brims *5-9Brim(San Diego Ca.and in most states on the East Coast U.B.N). * Six Deuce Brims/62 Brims (Birmingham, Alabama) 6 Also has sets in balls. *Six Deuce Brims/62 Brims (Huntsville, Alabama) *62 Norman Dale Brims (Montgomery Alabama) OG Eddie mal. * Town Park E/S Rollin 20's Neighborhood Bloods (Dallas,TX) OG K.D. * 519 Kriminal Gangster Bloods (New Jersey, New york). *SouthSidePosseBloods(Tucson Arizona)(SSPB) *22stBloodGang(Dubdeuce)(Tucson Az,Carlsbad NM) *22stMafiaBloods(Dubdeuce)(Tucson Arizona SE side) *SouthSideV12MobBloods(Tucson Arizona valencia/12th Avenue) *South Side Murder Gang(Tucson Az)(SMG)SouthSideBloodGang(Tucson Arizona SSBG) MissionManorParkBloods(Tucson Arizona SS 12th Avenue) *BarrioCentro(Tucson Arizona)(BC) *RedSideHollywood(bloods)(Tucson Arizona) *BarrioSonora(Tucson Arizona)(WS Sonora St) *VistaBloodGang36st(Tucson Arizona). *BarrioVistaBloods(Tucson Arizona). *36stVistaBloods(Tucson Arizona). *36stVistaChicanos(bloods)(Tucson Arizona). *SouthParkFamilyGangsters(bloods)(Tucson Arizona) *SouthParkFremontBloodGang(Tucson Arizona) *MedinaBloods(Tucson Arizona,Drexel Heights Az) *WestRossStreetPiru(Phoenix Arizona)(WRSP) *HilltopPiru(Phoenix Arizona Hilltop neigborhood) *SouthPaloVerdeBloodGang(Tucson Arizona)(SPVBG) *WesternHillsPosseBloods(Tucson Arizona SS) *WesternHillsGangsterBloods(Tucson Arizona SS). *MidvaleParkBloodGang(Tucson Arizona)(MVPBG) *EastSidePosseBloods(Tucson Az)(ESPB) *EastSide29stPosseBloods(Tucson Arizona). * 090 RedBlock Milano Bloods RBM/BMB (Milano IT) * Bishop Blood Nation ( eastcoast ) * East Bishop Family (eastcoast ) * Hancock Street Bishop Bloods ( New York ) * Bloody Mobb Bishops ( Georgia) * Black Mobb Bishops ( North Carolina) * Assassin Bishop Bloods ( Florida ) * Black Sliver Back Gorilla Piru * 007 Bonton Bloods (Dallas, Texas) * 031 Bloods (Antigua & Barbuda) *500BLOCK Blood Banging Gorillaz (new Orleans) * 297 Cottonwood Piru (Pleasant Grove,Texas) * 151 Original Block Piru (East Compton) * N/S 817 Playaz Blood Gang (arlington, Tx) * BKB(Bounty Killa Bloods)Raleigh,Harnett County,North Carolina) TGB Mob-OTB * E/S Carter Street Blood Gang (arlington, Tx) * 223 East Grand Bloods (Dallas, Texas) * Village Weak 3rd Gate Crips and Bloods(Eastside, Fort Worth)O.G lil Truman * 4 Duece Killers (Blood set out of Edmonton) * 414 Bloods * 415 East Dallas Bloods (Dallas,Texas) * 43rd Eastside Pirus (Killeen, Texas) * 49 Westside Dub Bloods (Killeen, Texas) * 44 Oakland Guerilla Jungle Bloods (South Dallas, Texas) * Bounty Hunter Bloods (BHB) Duece line, Block Boy, (Tulsa,Ok And Oklahoma City,OK) *542 Krazy Insane Brims (K.I.B) (Altus,Ok And Lawton ,Ok) * 456 Piru (Oklahoma City, OK) * 5 Deuce Villains (Killeen, Texas) * 51-50 Westside Skyline Pirus * 54st Mafia (also known as Blood Bangin' Piru, started in San Diego,CA and now covers three major cites, including:Houston,Boston,and Phoenix. * 5700 Arlington Park Bloods (northwest Dallas, Texas) * 5-9 Brims, Basement Blokk & Oceanview (San Diego) * 59 Bloods (Shreveport, Louisiana)F.O.B Forest Oaks * 53 Bloods (Columbus, Georgia) Sudden Death Savage .59E.I Bloods (Waldo,Arkansas) Cotton Belt Community 7 dulce 4 (TRU), Hmong Bloods gang in Fresno, CA * 901 Bloods, (Fort Worth,Tx) * Ace Crew * 42nd Piru (Elloree, South Carolina) GMB, MPM * Alley Bishops * *Assassin Piru(Michigan) * Ardwick Blood Crew, Toronto, Ontario * Athens Park Boys (from Avalon Boulevard to Figueroa in L.A.) 415 HBp (Hele block piru)( Dipset for BBp * Back Street PIRU Mob - originated from South African '''Eastside KingPin Bloods * Baldwin Village Bloods, based in a community in southwest Los Angeles, as of late 1990s. * Black Mafia Blood (Fort Worth) O.G. Face * Block Bishops * Black Demon Soldiers, a subset of the Neighborhood Rollin 20s Bloods * Blood Remix, set in Cobb County, GA * Bloodstone Villains, reported in Los Angeles. * BBp(Blood Banging piru )(415 Piru set) -Longview Tx * Bo-Gars, Montreal chapter that began in the 1980s. * Bounty Hunter Bloods (from the Nickerson Garden projects in L.A.) * Boyz Sheboygan, Eastern Wisonsin and Sheboygan * Brim Bloods (Six Duece Brims/62 Brims) * Brooklyn Bounty Hunters (Brooklyn, NY but slowly moving to every state on the East coast) * Brownsville Bloods, reported in Brookyln, NY. In 2000 two of the gang's members, Tysheen Bourne and Andre Fields, were shot and killed by police after allegedly trying to mug them. * Campanela Park Pirus, Compton * Cedar Block Piru - Compton can,and Tucson )(known for the Rapper "The Game" and are apart of the UBN) * Chalktown Bloods (Toronto, Ontario) * Charlotte, North Carolina, where police say the Bloods make up the largest gang in the city, which holds over 70 gangs, including MS-13, Latin Kings, and Crips * Concepts of War, a New York City set known among police and the public for its infatuation with violence. * Crazy Pyro Bloods? (this may not be correct) * Dark Cloud Bloods, in Vancouver, BC * Denver Lanes Bloods (from Imperial Highway and Century Boulevard to 109th Street in L.A.) * Deuce 8 4 G-Squad Bloods, 284 Goon Squad (Arlington, Texas) * Dip-Set - Harlem, New York City (A sub-set of the Nine Trey Gangsters in Harlem), and another Dipset located in Indianapolis) *Rollin 30 block bloods * Dalworth 2x3 bloods (grand Prarie, Tx) * Dog Posse, an early 1990s Denver-based faction reportedly known to retaliate against residents who call police * Doubletree Villains * Double R Crew * Harding Block Bloods (1200-1300-1400-1500) (Indpls,In) * EvilSide Gangster Bloods * EvilSide Piru * E.I.B. East illwaukee Bloods (aka east iraqi bloods) a blood set out of Milwaukee,Wisconsin * East Coast Damus * East Coast Rollin 30 Limestone Piru * Eastside KingPin Bloods (Ottawa, On) * East Orchard Brims (VA) * Elm Street Pirus * Emerald Hills Bloods aka Uptown, 57 Murder Lane, Rolling 90's (San Diego, CA) * Flatlands, an Omaha-based gang reported in the late 1990s. * Forest Hill Butt Hunter Bloods, Forest Hill, Fort Worth,Texas * Fox City Bloods, a Hmong gang from Appleton and Green Bay, WI * Fox Valley Bloods, a Hmong gang from Appleton and Green Bay, WI * Frontstreet Southern Blood (aka the 20 Gang (20th st Southern)) - South Phoenix, Az. * Fruit Town Pirus, Compton-area gangs rival to the local Nutty Block Crips * Gangsta Miller Bloods, a gang that allegedly operated in and around the Robert Wagner Houses, along First Avenue between 120th and 124th Streets, New York. * Gangster Killer Bloods *Glenwood ghetto Bloodz 72 (GGB72) - Colorado springs 800block * Go Hard Bloods (GHB) - Jefferson Park, Elizabeth, New Jersey * Gun Squad, in the New York City area * H.S.B. Hele st. Boyz (Kailua, HI) * Harvard Park Brims * Headhuntin Piru ( Piru Blood Set) * Highland Courts Bloods - Little Rock, Arkansas * Hightowers, reported in the Bronx in 2000, and reported by user sources in Oneco, CT. * Homicide Bloods (Roywoods) (Toronto) * Immortal Bloods (IB) - 113 set in Wausau, Wisconsin * Almighty Inglewood Family Gangster Bloods (Inglewood, California) * Jungles - South Central, LA (Known for the dead end street full of Black P Stone Bloods in the film Training Day) * Jungle Posse/City Bloods (Lawrence Hieghts, Toronto, Ontario) * Kearn Town Bloods (KTB) 55TH Block (kearns-801, UTAH) * King Pin Bloods (Based out of Edmonton, Alberta) * Kingsway Bloods - Edmonton, Alberta * Laos Bloods, a Laotian gang reported in Milwaukee, WI and Cleveland, OH * Laos Boys also known as Laos Bloods (Fresno,CA) * LC (Los Compas) (59 Piru set) Longview Tx * Lime Hood Bloods * LINK CITY 500BLOCK BRIMS(ST.LOUIS,MO) * Lueders Park Piru * L95 * Midland Heights Blood 304 (Ft.Smith, Arkansas) * Mob Town Pirus, in Los Angeles * MOD 301 (Menace of Destruction aka Method of Destruction), Hmong Blood gang * Murder-1 Bloods (Midwest City, OK) * Murder Gang AKA Sex Money Murda (SoundView, Bronx, NY) Leader: Menaxe Rollack * Nawf Side Gangstaz (aka 5x9 Blood Gang), Terrell, Tx * Neighborhood Piru - original Bloodset in Wichita, Kansas. *MurderousMadDogs(Brooklyn NY) * Nine Trey Gangster Bloods (Known members: Jim Jones,Juelz Satana) * Notty Head Troops (NHT) * Orchard Brims (East) * Ortan Park Bloods (Scarborough, Ontario) * Overbrook Bloods, allegedly created in 2002 in Overbrook, a neighbourhood in the eastend of Ottawa, Ontario * Red Clover Gangsters * Red Dog Piru, reported in New Jersey * Retta Mob Gangsta Bloods (St.Louis) * Rollin 20s (now called the Dub Trey Gangsters) - a Blood Faction in Indianapolis (not to be confused with LA's R20's set), and is clicked with the CCNHB. However, neither Bloods nor Crips are reported to be very prominent in Indianapolis in comparison with the Folk and People Nation. * Rollin 30's Outlaw Blood Gang (Oklahoma City, OK) * Parkway Village Blackline Bloods (Memphis, TN) * Pelham Park Bloods (Toronto, Ontario) * Pirus, which reportedly stands for "Powerful, Intellectual, Radical, Universal Soldiers" * Pueblo Bishops * Scott Park Killers, reported in Carson, Los Angeles * 75 Philippino Block Bloods (Orchard Block Brims in Philippines) * Sex, Money, Murder, whose alleged leader, Tommy Terrell Thompson, confessed to conspiring to assault and murder his rivals, including ordering the shooting of a wheelchair-bound man he thought cooperated with federal agents in 2003. * Sex Money Murder - 252. Leader: Menaxe Rollack * South Side Piru - Hope, Arkansas * South East Piru Blood Mafia 11 (Oklahoma City, OK) * Suicidal Gangster Bloods, Hmong makeup, reported in Twin Cities, MN * Tay 57 Bloods, Oriental gang reported in Twin Cities, MN * Texas Busta Bloods,TBB Fort Worth,Texas * Toyen Bloods, in Oslo, Norway * Trife Kids (Finch area, Toronto, Ontario) * True Asian Bloods * True Portuguese Bloods (a set based in Toronto's Little Portugal.) * True Headbangers/Headbangers/True Headbangers queens/Headbangers queens Michigan set governed by our own harper ave * Tiny Oriental Bloods, reported in Twin Cities, MN * Tree Top Piru Bloods * Treyside Bloods, in the Bronx, NY, who based the name after the 300 block of Beekman Avenue, where they allegedly operated their drug network. 28 members were indicted in 2005. * Trey 17 Blood Gangsters (T17BG). Trey-17 Bloods wear red Texas Ranger hats like the Rollin 20s Bloods of LA.and Indianapolis. * True Portuguese Bloods (Toronto, Ontario) * United Blood Nation (UBN) - The United Blood Nation (commonly abbreviated as the UBN) originated on rikers island in 1993. Although history is hazy as to whether the forefather OG Mack was sanctioned or not (which he probably wasn't) it should be known that the east coast bloods hold considerably more weight than their west coast counter part. The UBN are known to get along with their perceived "enemies", when in fact there's more blood on blood violence then blood on opposition, (Mac ballas vs Apes, G shine vs SMM, etc.) UBN members are more likely to get along with members of other gangs as NY is more so block on block violence, not color banging. It's grimey out here ju heard. On another note, some east coast bloods are plugged in with handful of the west, because again, niggas make noise out here regardless. * Uptown Bloods - New Orleans, LA * 004 Hoodzmen Bloods - North Las Vegas, Nevada * Vampire Bloodstone (aka Vampire Bloods, aka Vampires) - operations in New York, New Jersey, Maryland, the East Coast, and several South and Southwestern states. The gangs emerged together basically as the Stones & Vampire Bloods. (This was proven false. Vampires are not a Blood set, but are their own gang) * Van Ness Gangster Bloods / Rollin 50 Brims * Warriors,philadelphia,alanta * Westside Mob Piru * West Side Piru, LA, California, and Oregon, texas * Westside Passadena Denver Lanes * Willowridge (Rotten Ridge Bloods) (Etobicoke, Ontario) * Welles st piru (Wilkes-Barre,Pa) * 937 WDB (Dayton Ohio) * Bloodhounds (Slideall LA) *OFB (New Orleans,LA) (Houston ,Tx ) *Bull Block (New Orleans, LA) *201 Block Monsta Bloods (New Iberia, La) *0711 East Side Ultra Bloods (Stuttgart, Germany) *415 Mafia Piru Montgomery, [AlStarted by OGPimp on December, 20,2016 Color's Burgendy/Black & Camouflage. *Native Blood Family Az 20z (Arizona,Tuba City). blood set in Lagos Nigeria and the Philippines * Pirus * Brims South duce Orchard Brims / 75 * List of only "Bloods" Blood sets * Black P. Stones Bloods (Jungle and Bity)(Originated from sanctioned Chicago Stone) * 45 east side neighborhood bloods Colorado springs co * East Side E-Town Gangsta Bloods phoenix *In the Twin Cities there are RTB aka Rollin 30 Bloods also Outlaw Bloods / Outlaw Rollin 30 Brims and Piru's *103 Bloods (Houston Tx)(New Orleans La) *515 Brim (New Orleans La)(Houston Tx) 1100 HGB ( branched off from 92IFGB) (St.Louis) Villa Supreme Bloods (VSB) * Five Star Hooligan Pirus (FSHP) aka "Da Hooliganz" Las Vegas, Nevada *Nine Trey Mafia Blood (Tampa,Fl) branched off from N.T.G.n *196 Rural Bloods (Macon,Ms) *Kresent Street Block KSB HeadHunter Bloods(bounty hunter set) (Okmulgee, Oklahoma) *Kresent Street Block KSB HeadHunter Bloods(Bounty Hunter Set) (Wichita, KS) *and 59 piru (Houston tx) (*102 Piru (HoustonTx) *Eastside 187 Homicide Bloods(Canada,Arizona,South Carolina,Georgia,NY,Texas) *Imperial South Bloods/Blood Money Extortion (ISB/BME) first original blood set from the south, started by DDay diego & Mutatta aka Lil B. *5thAveNegus(5thAveKings/Emperor's) associated with ISB one of the original hoods from the south. *30-31HoodlumBloods(30-31HB) associated with ISB one of the original hoods from the south. *1st&48 Gorrila Bloods(1stGB-48GB) associated with ISB one of the original hoods from the south. *25 Blood Block of J-Town (2500 Block) (Jennings, MO) *247 Cora Avenue Taliban Bloods (St. Louis, MO) Category:Florida